Crossroads
by Ninrien
Summary: The rising of the Gigantes gains speed and a prophecy is spoken indicating that some of them may get in the way of Percy and Annabeth.A group of demigods from Camp Half-Blood must enter the Underworld and deal with this new threat.PJO sidestory.OC(child of minor god)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series- all rights to Rick Riordan.**

**Set towards the end of The Mark of Athena, will continue from this point of the story. However, I do not concern myself with the main characters like Percy, Jason etc.- I am proceeding on the assumption that they are doing what they are supposed to do as per Riordan.**

**I don't have a beta-reader right now but if enough reviewers feel like I need one then I will go looking. I realize I'm in danger of creating a Mary Sue so if anyone spots signs, let me know. I believe the fact that I'm not messing with the second Great Prophecy or any cannon pairings means that I should be safe- but hey, I am writing this story so I'm bound to be biased. Criticism is always welcome, as is praise- flames will be ignored.**

**Prologue: Crescent moons don't mean Artemis**

Camp sing-alongs were always fun but Rachel Elizabeth Dare did not see why Chiron felt the need to wait for the event to get underway before telling the demigods about the new prophecy. Regardless, she was enjoying it while it lasted.

As the song which was underway came to an end, Chiron rose from his position next to her and everyone's attention was drawn to him before they decided to take advantage of the momentary silence and start firing away at her.

"Is there news from Percy?"

"Has there been another prophecy?"

"Are the Romans turning back?"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sighed- there were always so many questions and all of them directed her way- she remembered now why she hardly ever came to these things.

Chiron silenced the murmurs and began to speak. "Yes, there has been another prophecy- apparently the Romans are not the only threat-"

_The Banes of Olympus grow in number,_

_The wealth of Tartarus they seek to plunder,_

_Four shall be dispatched to defend,_

_The threat to the seven must end._

_The crescent moon draws them forth from under,_

_The sun deprives them of their thunder._

The next thing Rachel knew, she was being helped into a chair by some of the Athena campers who had been sitting near her. Wait, when had she even gotten up in the first place?

"That wasn't the original prophecy, Ms. Dare," Chiron said and she could hear the slight reproach in his tone. She understood that, after all- she had requested that she did not want to repeat the exact lines of the prophecy again.

"Sorry. It must have been Apollo possessing me again- he doesn't ever use the exact wording twice," Her tone was trite, she wasn't going to actually apologize simply because any and all of the Gods were deciding to possess her as and when they pleased.

The entire Amphitheatre exploded into noise and Chiron had to stamp his right foreleg to restore order.

"The counselors and I have come to understand that the prophecy calls for a child of Apollo and a child of Hecate- do we have any volunteers?"

Rachel could see the confusion among the campers- they must have assumed that the line about the moon was referring to Artemis; she herself had been led astray by this until Ella had pointed out to her that the crescent moon was a symbol of Hecate. Of course Apollo would choose that symbol instead of a more convenient one. She scoffed under her breath.

"The crescent moon is a symbol of Hecate," Percy's friend Grover explained, saving her the trouble.

"I'll go," A tall boy stood up from among the group of Apollo campers, Rachel recalled him being at the Senior Counsel earlier so he must be the head of the Apollo cabin. She couldn't remember his name.

"So will I," Rachel had seen the girl who had spoken around camp a few times before but now she figured that this girl must be a daughter of Hecate- there were only two people in that cabin after all and this girl was definitely not Lou Ellen.

"Will and Caitlin, very well-"

Rachel had to suppress a smile as Chiron was interrupted, yet again.

"I want to go on this quest too- looks like you guys could use the planning skills." This was the counselor from the Athena cabin, Annabeth Chase's second.

"We will need strategy here at camp too- don't forget, the Romans are still headed here." Chiron sounded hesitant and Rachel had to admit that she saw his point; Malcolm had not said anything about going on this quest at the meeting in the Big House.

"While you children of Athena put your brains together and figure it out- I'd like to go too. Leo Valdez broke the curse on our cabin and it looks like he might be in danger if this quest fails."

A girl stood up among the group of Hephaestus kids who had been sitting closest to the firepit.

"We have decided too- I will go on this quest and Amanda will take my place as counselor until Annabeth returns."

Rachel decided that all things considered, she should have expected that- children of Athena were always stubborn if her experiences with Annabeth were anything to go by.

"Malcolm, Caitlin, Nyssa and Will, you'll be leaving tomorrow, now come with me to the Big House. We have things to discuss. The rest of you- off to bed, I don't want a repeat of yesterday night." Chiron addressed the last sentence to the Stoll brothers and Rachel chuckled as she stood and followed Chiron- now _that _had been hilarious.

**Reviews are always welcome. (:**


End file.
